Talk:SummerClan
=Join Requests= Deerpaw Name: Deerpaw :Appearance: Smoky bluish-gray tom with darker tabby-markings, flashes of White there and there and dark amber coloured eyes '' :'Character:' abrasive , cold , quiet , curious , calculating :'Rank:' apprentice Approved. Feel free to look at any NPCa in the Clan or ask about a character to mentor your cat! 12:09, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Mousestar '''Description:' A lean brown classic tabby tom with a notably dark, chestnut-colored base. Personality: Mousestar is the sunshine in SummerClan. He is a complete extroverted noted for being particularly loud (annoyingly so, some think he's hard of hearing) with a tendency to yell quite a bit, but not always in an aggressive or provacative manner. The leader is unable to sit long and appears to always be on the go, adding twists of humor and fun into daily duties that he actively participates in with his clanmates. Mousestar is also extremely...flirtatious, perhaps a little too friendly sometimes. However, the guy doesn't beat around the bush-- get it done, do it now. All fun and games aside, he can be awfully terrifying if you tick him off. Rank: Leader (lives 8/9) Silverstar 13:02, March 19, 2019 (UTC) Approved as long as Max and Ferk agree! 13:04, March 19, 2019 (UTC) i love him �� 13:09, 03/19/2019 dope 19:21 Tue Mar 19 2019 Volewhisper I know I already made her as a warrior, but is it possible she instead become the medicine cat? 'Name: '''Volekit / Volepaw / Volewhisper '''Appearance: '''Fluffy as a cloud with little curly ears of which she was named for, Volewhisper is quite the pretty she-cat, especially with her heterochromic eyes that gleam brightly with knowledge and interest. '''Character: '''While this is still questionable, I imagine her as quite the vibrant soul, but becomes deathly serious when required. She is excellent around kits due to her warm and excitable nature matching similar to their own. '''Rank: '''Medicine Cat I'm gonna wait for Mel and Ferk to add their thoughts, but I'd like to see Whiskers thoughts/approval as well seeing as she owned the previous medicine cat. 19:53 Thu Mar 21 2019 ok w/ me! Would it be ok for my old MCA Pinepaw to be her appy though? I’ll revive his page shortly but he was such a babe i loved him 21:02, 03/21/2019 Fine with me, as long as she succeeded Cranefeather. Someone mind reviving his page? I imagine he stepped down after he began to resent StarClan. Silverstar 21:38, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Cool, I'm happy too - just wanted to make sure! (also revived cranefeather's page for ya whiskers!) 21:45 Thu Mar 21 2019 Woollyleaf '''Name: '''Woollyleaf '''Appearance: '''A brown tom with tabby stripes along his face and tail. '''Personality: ' He is a bold, but lighthearted tom. He is mostly a cheerful cat, though his mood can flip like a switch. 'Rank: '''Warrior accepted; make sure you make his page before roleplay begins (also sign your posts with four ~~~~'s so we know who is commenting/posting) :D 08:35 Mon Apr 1 2019 Feather & Her Kits Name: Feather Appearance: Light silver tabby with deep blue eyes. Personality: A skilled, stealthy young warrior. She doesn’t like to talk with other cats that much. Rank: Queen --Drawing Person (talk) 12:45, April 3, 2019 (UTC)Drawing Person Note: Since she was formerly a loner, when she joined the clan she decided to keep her loner name instead of getting a proper one. ''Feather’s Kits Name: Snowkit Appearance: Small, white she-kit with crystal-colored eyes and delicate pink paw pads. Personality: Playful, sensitive she-cat. Doesn’t like to hurt other cats. Rank: Kit --Drawing Person (talk) 13:38, April 3, 2019 (UTC)Drawing Person Name: Mintkit Appearance: Pale grey she-kit with light green eyes. Personality: Agile, quiet she-cat. Rank: Kit --Drawing Person (talk) 13:46, April 3, 2019 (UTC)Drawing Person Can you use names that are native to the area please? The story and places take place in Oregon and Gentle- just isn't an appropriate prefix and neither is Ombre- so once those are changed I'll approve. But I am the Chosen One 15:37, April 3, 2019 (UTC)